twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Didyme
'Didyme '– młodsza siostra Aro, była żona Marka. Zginęła z rąk swojego brata. Posiadała dar uszczęśliwiania ludzi. ' Biografia Didyme urodziła się kilka lat po jej bracie Aro w Grecji. Dekadę i pół po Aro stała się wampirem. Brat przemienił ją w wampira, mając nadzieję, że będzie ona także miała pożyteczny talent. Jednak jej dar nie był zadowalający dla Aro. Dar Didyme przejawiał się już w jej ludzkim życiu i choć wtedy był nieco mniej widoczny, zawsze otaczał ją tłum zalotników. Dziewczyna nie traktowała ich jednak poważnie, gdyż naprawdę przywiązana była tylko do brata. Kiedy jednak minęły pierwsze, szalone lata jej wampirzego życia, zaczęła podziwiać Marka. Zakochali się w sobie i stworzyli najmocniejszą romantyczną więź w klanie Volturich - Marek dobrze o tym wiedział, ponieważ potrafił to wyczuć. Byli razem tak szczęśliwi, że wkrótce ambicja Aro, by zdominować cały wampirzy świat, straciła dla nich znaczenie. Po kilku wiekach Marek i Didyme zaczęli rozważać odejście z klanu i rozpoczęcie samodzielnego życia. Aro, dzięki zdolności czytania w myślach, wkrótce przejrzał ich plany. Nie był zadowolony, ale udawał, że im sprzyja. Potęga i talent Marka znaczyły dla Aro więcej niż dar Didyme. Aro zaczekał na okazję i kiedy miał pewność, że nie zostanie złapany na gorącym uczynku, zamordował własną siostrę, choć darzył ją autentyczną miłością. Smutek i żałoba Aro również były prawdziwe, a Marek nigdy się nie dowiedział, kto stoi za śmiercią Didyme. Umiejętności Aura szczęścia Talent Didyme objawił się już za jej ludzkiego życia. Zawsze cieszyła się ona powodzeniem wśród mężczyzn, którzy czuli się w jej towarzystwie lepiej niż przy jakiejkolwiek innej kobiecie. Kiedy została ona zmieniona przez Aro, jej talent wzmocnił się. Teraz każdy (niezależnie od płci) czuł się przy niej dobrze i szczęśliwie. To dzięki niej do Volturich dołączyli jedni z pierwszych strażników. Jej niezwykła umiejętność sprawiła także, że Marek się w niej zakochał. Relacje Marek 'thumb|Mąż Didyme - Marek Życie Marka ogromnie się zmieniło, kiedy poznał on siostrę Aro - Didyme. Zakochał się on w niej ze wzajemnością. Byli razem tak szczęśliwi, że wkrótce ambicja Aro, by zdominować cały wampirzy świat, straciła dla nich znaczenie. Po kilku wiekach Marek i Didyme zaczęli rozważać odejście z klanu i rozpoczęcie samodzielnego życia. Ich plany zniweczył Aro, który chcąc zatrzymać Marka przy sobie, zabił Didyme. Aro thumb|left|Brat Didyme - Aro Aro był starszym bratem Didyme. Od początku byli oni ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Aro zmienił ją w wampira w nadziei na to, że będzie ona posiadała przydatny dar. Didyme była bardzo lojalna i posłuszna wobec Aro. Jednak gdy poznała ona Marka, to on stał się dla niej najważniejszy i razem z nim chciała opuścić swojego brata. Aro dowiedziawszy się o jej planach, mimo autentycznej miłości, którą ją darzył zabił siostrę, aby zatrzymać przy sobie Marka. Za kulisami Na swojej stronie Stephenie Meyer opisała pokrótce historię Didyme w języku angielskim: "Once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it." Występy *Przed Świtem (wspomniana) Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry żywiące się ludzką krwią Kategoria:Volturi Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Wampiry ze specjalnymi zdolnościami Kategoria:Wampiry posiadające talent mentalny